Algin is a water-soluble polysaccharide found in all species of Phaeophyceae, brown algae. The generic term algin designates the derivatives of alginic acid chemically extracted from Phaeophyceae. The derivaties of alginic acid include varied soluble salts (e.g., sodium alginate) and salts of ethers (e.g., propylene glycol alginate); these derivatives, i.e., algin, are stored in their dry-powdered form. Algin is used in commercial gum applications for its thickening, suspending, emulsifying, stabilizing, adhesive, film-forming, and gel-forming properties.
Tamarind kernel powder is a commercially available product made by husking and milling the seed kernels of the tree Tamarindus indica Linn.